


Closing Night

by Cashley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashley/pseuds/Cashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was closing night and Hermione Granger was almost through another production without a prank being pulled on her. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Night

Last show of the longest run of her life. The audience was full and receptive to everything the cast was throwing at them. Hermione Granger was getting ready to go on for the final number of the show. Standing in the wings, she reflected on the past few months. She had been overjoyed when she saw the audition notice for a traveling production of _Hairspray_. It had always been one of her favorite musicals and Penny Pingleton was a dream role. She had study and perfected her craft. During her college days, she was either in the library hitting the books or at home practicing her scales and choreography. Broadway was where she yearned to be and one day she would get there.

She loved everything about theatre. Unlike most people in her profession, she lived for the rehearsal process. It gave her time to perfect the movements and voice of every character she inhabited. The performances of the show where the prize of a job well done to Hermione. The only thing she disliked were the people who waltzed in to every show thinking they were hot shit and didn’t need to rehearse or practice; that they were a gift to the acting world. When Hermione saw one of those people coming she evaded them at all costs. She preferred to keep to herself, making friends with the technical crew. Her best friend was Ginny Wesley. Ginny was the Assistant Stage manager for this show and had done three other shows with her. They had met when Hermione was an ensemble member in the musical Wicked. Ginny came from a theatre based family, practically every relative had something to do with theatre in one way or another.

This production had been a great experience. They only thing she detested about this run was Fleur Delacour. Fleur had been another pompous actor who thought she was the best. This fit perfectly for her role as Amber Von Tussle. Course Hermione never talked to Fleur as she avoided her like the plague. But she could tell by the way the blonde woman walked into the room the first day of rehearsal that she was just like every other diva the brunette had come across. Fleur seemed to command the room every time she spoke or tossed her hair to the side. In fact, everything that woman did got her attention. Hermione couldn’t deny she was talented but it wasn’t Fleur’s beauty or natural ability that bothered her, it was the way everyone acted when Fleur was near. The boys all adored her and the girls clamored around her at a chance to be near her and learn her secrets. The only other person not under the beautiful woman’s spell besides Hermione was Ginny. The two of them sat back and watched as people went out of their way to do favors for the French woman. If Hermione could get through this last show she would finally be rid of Fleur Delacour.

Hermione had managed to sail through this last show without any closing night pranks being pulled on her. As tradition, closing night had an unspoken rule of anything goes. On the last night of a run people would pull pranks on other actors. Earlier in the night one of the ensemble guys, Fred Wesley or was it George or both (She could never tell who was who as they were identical twins), put fake spiders in the shoes of some of the chorus girls dance shoes. When the ladies changed into their outfits for the song _I Can Hear the Bells_ they almost shrieked in fright at the sight. Hermione hated this tradition and double checked all her costumes and props just to be sure no one would surprise her with any tricks. The guy who played Brad, Ron Wesley, tried to make her brake on stage earlier in the night by making funny faces at her but Hermione was use to antics like that. She only rolled hers when she left the stage to change into her final outfit.

Now here she was about to go on for the final song _You Can’t Stop the Beat_ and she had almost made it through another production without anyone pulling the wool over her eyes. She watched from the wings as the dancers did their choreography to the song _It’s Hairspray_. She couldn’t help but admire Fleur as she danced to the beat. That girl could really move. It only made Hermione loathe her more. Near the end of the song, Fleur would exit in the same wing that Hermione would enter from to do a quick change for the next number. And every night Hermione would try and not look the gorgeous woman in the eyes.

Tonight the song ended like usual and Fleur made her way to the wing where Hermione waited. Just as she passed behind the safety of the curtain she turned to Hermione. This was not normal, so in response the young girl turned to the older woman wondering what could have gone wrong. As Hermione made eye contact with the sexy blonde, Fleur smirked. It had a hint of devilishness to it. It was then that the brunette knew she was in trouble. Fleur reached a hand behind Hermione’s head and pulled her in for a searing kiss. It lasted for only a quick moment but it was enough to cause Hermione’s mind to freeze. Fleur pulled away and winked at her before she moved on to get changed. Hermione couldn’t believe what had just happened but even more then the shocking kiss she realized that she had missed her cue. Hermione didn’t loathe the incorrigible woman anymore; she despised her for what she had just done.

But there was a small part of her, a very small part of her that loved Fleur for it.


End file.
